


Kayda's Sweet Sixteen

by pmsmalltits



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bukkake, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Sub, Deepthroating, Extreme Come Play, F/M, Face-Fucking, Loss of Virginity, Panty Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmsmalltits/pseuds/pmsmalltits
Summary: Kayda is her Daddy's spoiled princess who gets whatever she wants.  But what she wants is her Daddy, even in the middle of the mall.
Kudos: 1





	Kayda's Sweet Sixteen

They stepped through the doors, Kane, a man who towered over his daughter, Kayda, who appeared almost half his size. They walked hand in hand, Kayda in the lead.

"Come-on Daddy!" Kayda said with a jovial smile and a skip in her step. "I want to get some stuff before my friends get here!"

"Anything you wish, Princess!" Kane was happy for sure, but he always felt awkward when he went shopping with his daughter. It used to be because he would have to ring up Barbies and Hello Kitty pajamas, but at this moment, they were walking into Victoria's Secret. Before he had even realized, Kayda had turned into an extremely sexy woman, not only that, but the exact type of woman he had fantasized about since he was a teen aged boy.

Kayda picked out over a dozen articles of clothing, panties, bras, stockings, sweat pants, and piled them into Kane's arms, and led him to the changing room. At first, she would dress up in the less provocative clothes and open the door to show her Daddy.

"How cute is this outfit?" Kayda would ask, and Kane would invariably answer,

"The absolute cutest, sweetheart!" With a gentle smile on his face. Kayda would lean out, give him a kiss on the cheek, and grab the next outfit and restart the process. They gradually got more and more revealing, until finally, she opened the door to reveal a tiny red bra pushing her little breasts together, with fabric so thin, Kane could clearly see his daughters’ nipples. They matched her thong perfectly, which she showed off by turning around and bending over. Kane couldn't help but notice her shaved mound, her little slit, and even the hole between her bare buttocks could hardly be considered 'covered.' The outfit was framed by thigh high stockings, striped black and red.

"How cute is this outfit?" Kayda asked. Her face was red, but one of her hands squeezed and spread her ass. Kane could see a small wet spot growing in the fabric at the base of the thong.

"The absolute cutest, sweetheart!" Kane said with a wavering voice. He shifted in his place, trying to adjust himself without directly grabbing his growing crotch in front of his daughter, but she could plainly see the effect her outfit had on him. Kayda giggled before closing the changing room door again. A few moments later, she came back out, dressed in her original clothing. She threw the stockings, bra, and thong on the top of the pile in Kane's arms.

As they walked to the front counter, Kane could barely concentrate. He had a massive erection, and his daughters’ panties lay on the pile directly underneath his face. He could smell her intoxicating musk, and it took all his willpower to stop from leaning his head in and taking the soiled thong into his mouth just for a taste of her forbidden sex. He might have done it too, if they weren't already at the registers. The cashier rang up all the clothing, and the final total was nearly $500. The woman behind the counter was shocked at the price and turned to Kayda.

"Wow, you're pretty lucky to have a boyfriend like this." She said, biting her lip while her gaze drifted to Kane's eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's my Daddy!" Kayda said, wrapping herself around one of Kane's arms. "And today's my 16th Birthday! I can have anything I want today!" She looked up at her father with the widest smile she could muster. The cashier furrowed her brow and finished the transaction.

The two left the store and continued around the mall and everywhere they went, Kayda picked out makeup, outfits, games, movies, a phone, a tablet, and even the most expensive brand-new laptop she could find, and Kane purchased all of it without hesitation. All to make his little girl have the best birthday she could ever ask for. When she was finally finished, they joined her high school friends in the cafeteria, dozens of them, boys and girls alike. While Kayda greeted her friends, Kane hauled her loot outside to their car. The last bag he placed in the trunk was from Victoria's Secret. Kane looked around the parking lot for a moment before delving into the bag and finding the thong he bought for his daughter. He pressed the fabric to his lips, and smelled them thoroughly, but it seemed the scent had faded. He even tasted them, but he didn't seem to taste anything either.

Kane felt unsatisfied, and a bit ashamed at what he had done, thinking that he may never get the chance to taste his daughter again. He threw the thong back into the bag and sauntered back to the mall. He sifted through the crowd in the food court to find his daughter to say goodbye before he left her with her friends. After finally finding her, he leaned in close so that she could hear him.

"I'm going home now. If you need anything else or you need to be picked up, just call me. I'll see you later." Kane said. He stood back up and started walking away but was tugged back. He looked back at Kayda, who signaled for him to come closer.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you one more thing." She said, then led him by the hand to a stone planter at the edge of the food court. They sat down, and for a moment, Kayda was silent.

"What was it you wanted, darling?" Kane said.

"Well... It's about when your girlfriend came over the other day." Kayda's cheeks were turning red again, and she shifted in her seat. "It was late at night, and I think you and her were... having sex." As she spoke, Kane's face turned as red as hers. "And after you guys were done, I saw her leave your room and walk down the hallway to the bathroom to take a shower. She didn't see me, but I could see that she was all shiny and covered in... goo..."

"Uhh..." Kane didn't have any words. It was worse than he had originally expected, and he never thought he would have to explain this to his own daughter. Kayda continued.

"At first I thought she was just sweaty, but I saw some of it drip onto the floor." Kayda's words continued to cause her father's face twist in horror. "I went over to see what it was. I touched it, and smelled it, and even tasted a little of it." She said. Kane was completely stunned. "It was cum, Daddy. There was so much of it too! In just that one puddle, there was more than I've ever seen a boy make, not even in a porno!" Kayda said. Kane's head was spinning at how much he had learned about his daughter over the span of 5 seconds. Finally, Kayda asked the question. "How is that possible?"

"Well... uh..." Kane took a few moments to get his bearings. He nervously breathed in and out, and looked in all directions, as if he was looking for an escape route. But the cat was out of the bag, and he couldn't contain it any longer. "Well, Daddy has a bit of a medical anomaly. Ever since puberty, my testicles have been able to produce sperm at a greatly increased rate and volume compared to normal men. The doctors can't really explain it, but it doesn't have any negative effects on my health, so I never looked into getting it fixed." After Kane finished his explanation, he exhaled and waited for his daughter’s response.

"Wow!" Kayda yelled. "That's amazing! My Daddy's like a triple-x-man!" As she laughed and shouted, the two garnered looks from nearby mall goers, including Kayda's friends. Kane tried to shush her, but her excitement was too much to handle. After a few moments, she wore herself down, however. Then, she said something that shook Kane to his core. "I want to see it!"

"W-What!?" Kane yelled, nearly chocking on his own saliva. "Absolutely not! There's no way in hell tha-"

"It's my birthday, and you said I could have whatever I want!" Kayda screamed, this time catching the attention of nearly every person in the mall. Hundreds of heads turned to see the source of the noise, and Kane was again speechless. "And what I want is to make Daddy cum!" She said, much more quietly, but with a fierce look in her eye. Kane considered the situation, and there was only one thing he could do.

"Okay, baby." Kane said with a large gulp. "We can do that when you get home."

"Nu-uh!" Kayda said, waving her finger. "Right here, Right now."

"Do you know what you just said?!"

"Yep." Kayda got up from the planter and stood right in front of Kane, then spoke slowly and clearly, making sure he understood. "For my 16th Birthday, in front of hundreds of strangers and my friends from school, I want my Daddy to fuck me, and cum all over me."

Just hearing those words made Kane's cock grow inside his pants. There wasn't anything he could do, so he silently nodded to her, and stood up. Kayda screamed and jumped for joy, as Kane unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. They heard faint murmurs and confused noises all around them, but Kane and Kayda kept their eyes locked. He dropped his pants to the floor and kicked them aside. Then took a deep breath and pulled his boxers down. He heard gasps and exclamations from all directions as his 8-inch rock hard cock flipped up. Kayda finally broke eye contact to look, and her jaw dropped. The crowd closed in on the two and Kayda dropped to her knees. She scooted closer and placed both of her hands on her Daddy's thick shaft.

"Wow." Is all she could muster. a drop of pre-cum had already gathered on the tip, and Kayda touched her finger to it. She pulled it away, amazed at how sticky it was, then licked it off her finger. A string connected her lips to her father’s cock, and she pulled it into her mouth gradually until her tongue contacted his pulsing head. She wrapped her lips around it and looked up into her Daddy's eyes as she began to suck the rest of the sticky fluid out. As her mouth was filled with a small amount of pre-cum, she couldn't help but close her eyes and savor the taste with an audible "Mmmm."

By this time, nearly every spectator had their phone out and began recording or taking pictures of the once in a lifetime event. There were murmurs and quiet conversations from all around. "I can't believe she's actually sucking her own fathers dick!" Said one of Kayda's girlfriends. "Well, with a dick so nice, wouldn't you?" said another. This caused Kayda to laugh with Daddy's cock in her mouth. Then she began pushing forward and pulling back. His cock was so large, that she could barely fit just the head in her mouth, but she wasn't going to quit. With each push forward, she tried to press it further into her throat. After several tries and a bit of progress, she pulled off him with a loud slurp.

As Kayda took a break, Kane reached down and pulled her blouse off. Before it was even completely off her head, Kayda took her Daddy's cock back into her mouth. After Kane took his own shirt off, he stood completely naked except for his daughter’s hands wrapped around his shaft, and head creeping into her throat. He combed the hair out of her face, then placed his massive hands on the back of her head. He gently bobbed it back and forth and now Kayda was stable enough to use her hands to take her bra off with efficiency. Her small breasts came into view, and much of the audience shifted around and lowered their phones to get a better view of them.

The view for Kane was fantastic. His daughters’ big beautiful eyes looked up at him as his cock slid deeper and deeper down her throat, and just beyond, he could see her soft pink nipples gently bounce with every thrust. It seemed that his cock was as deep as it could go in the position they were in, but Kayda could just barely see a backless bench in her peripheral vision, within the thick crowd around them. She pulled her father back out of her throat and gasped for air as she stood up and walked toward the bench. She grabbed Daddy's slick cock and led him right behind her. The crowd quietly parted like a school of fish avoiding a predator, keeping an equal distance all around as they approached the bench.

"I want Daddy to fuck my throat as hard as he can." Kayda said as she lay face down on the bench. Drool crept out of her mouth as she opened it wide, waiting for his cock.

"No." Kane said, which garnered a confused look from her. "Not like this." He grabbed Kayda and effortlessly picked her up and flipped her over onto her back, leaving her head hanging off the edge of the bench. Without another word, he shoved his cock into his daughter’s throat, all the way to the base, where his swollen balls loudly slapped against her face. Kayda tried to push against Kane's hips to push him back out, but he grabbed her torso with his large hands, and pulled her into him. After a few seconds, he noticed Kayda's entire body begin to shake, and her esophagus tightened around his cock. Kane snapped out of his lust and immediately pulled out of her, fearing the worst. As soon as his cock was out of her mouth, she screamed between coughs and continued to shake. The crowd became completely silent as they watched on.

"Oh my god baby, are you okay!?" Kane seemed to be freaking out. He could see tears streaming from his daughter’s face, but gradually the screaming and shaking subsided. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" After a few more seconds, Kayda was able to catch her breath. She moaned, stretched and felt up and down her entire body. Then she laughed as her face turned to pure bliss.

"It's okay Daddy. I think I just had my first orgasm!" Kayda said. The audience began to applause, and Kane took a deep breath. "Now get that cock back in here!" Kayda demanded.

"Yes, my princess." Kane said, and immediately slid his length back inside her. In the moment of scare, Kane's cock had softened and shrunk considerably, but now that it was back in its place inside his daughter’s throat, it began to expand again.

Kane started thrusting, but Kayda reached up and grabbed his ass, stopping him and keeping him forced inside her. She waited as she felt his cock expand deeper into her throat and cherished the feeling of her Daddy’s hairy balls pressed against her face. When she was sure that he wasn't going anywhere, she removed her hands from his hips, and brought them to her own, where she unzipped her skirt, slid it off her legs. Kane began fondling her little tits, squeezing them and pinching and pulling at her perfect pink nipples. After removing the skirt, Kayda slid her fingers under her pink striped panties, and began circling her little clit. At this point, Kane noticed that the crotch of her panties were completely soaked, and he wanted them.

He reached down and pulled her panties off. The crowd shifted again to get a good view of her little 16-year-old pussy. It was completely shaven, but Kane hardly noticed. All his concentration went to her adorable little panties. This is what he wanted, and it felt like he had wanted it all his life. He pressed the crotch to his lips and felt the warm wetness, and he inhaled deep. His daughter’s sweet aroma hit him like a bag of bricks and his hips began to move on their own, and gradually moved faster and faster. Before he knew it, he was face fucking his daughter as forcefully as he could. The slick sound of his shaft entering and exiting her throat could be heard clear across the food court. Kayda was using one hand to spread her dripping pussy quite literally for the world to see, and the other was quickly massaging her swollen clit.

Kane took his baby girls panties into his mouth and sucked the juices from it as hard as he could. He loved the taste. He felt like he was in heaven. He thought about going back to his house and sifting through Kayda's dirty laundry, just so he could get another taste, and for a moment, he was worried that she might find out if he did. Just imagine how awkward it would be if she found him sniffing her favorite thong. He didn't care, he just wanted smell and taste his daughter’s pussy, no matter what. Then he snapped back to reality, where he was currently force fucking his own daughters face in front of hundreds of people. How much weirder could it get? Right now, he didn't have to sneak around. He could go straight to the source!

Kane pulled her panties down his arm for safe keeping, then grabbed Kayda's hips and pulled them toward him. His cock remained firmly in her throat as he lifted her up. Her little pussy came into view, glistening in the light. Her legs were spread as wide as they could go. He felt her warmth on his face, and inhaled, and instantly felt light headed by the smell. He then stuck out his tongue, and took a long lick, from her clit, across her tight entrance, and over to her perfect little asshole. Kane's tongue circled it a few times, and then it was time for the main course. He engulfed her entire pussy with his mouth, and gently sucked, while massaging her clit with his tongue. He could drink from her all day.

He tried sticking his tongue inside Kayda, but he didn't seem to have very good leverage, so he pulled away, and pulled her off him. He flipped her back onto her feet and set her down, where she nearly fell to the ground. She was light headed, out of breath, and to top it off, her legs were still numb from her orgasm.

"I want you to sit on Daddy's face." Kane said as he lay himself down onto the bench. Kayda stepped over to him, but just as she was about to mount him, Kane picked her up off the ground, and held her above his face. "Open wide." He said. Kayda giggled and complied, lifting her legs up as high as she could, then Kane dropped her down, landing her pussy straight into his mouth. Kayda moaned loud and enthusiastically as her Daddy began to suck at her wet cunt. She started grinding around on him, trying to push him further up into her. She was now facing his towering cock, all alone in the open air. She leaned over to take it back into her mouth, but stopped short, noticing her panties still dangling on her Daddy's wrist. She took the panties off him, still wet, and brought them to her own face.

"Does my pussy really taste that great?" Kayda said, right before she stuck her tongue out to lick the wet spot. She got a taste, but it seemed to have been diluted by Daddy's saliva. "I guess it's alright." She said. She then wrapped her panties around her father's pulsating cock. "How do you like that Daddy?" She said, but the response was only a moan. She started twisting her panties around and masturbating him with the soft fabric. Whenever she noticed more pre-cum collecting at the tip, she used the crotch of her panties to collect it. After a few collections, she removed the panties, and sucked it out of the crotch. "Mmmm. You know Daddy, I'd let you masturbate with my panties whenever you want." Kayda said before she pulled herself off her father’s face. She flipped around and scooted down, then looked into his eyes. "Of course, you won't ever need to."

Kayda lifted herself up, then positioned herself so her pussy was resting against the head of his cock. This was met with more murmurs from the crowd. "Is she actually going to start fucking her own father?" and "No way! You saw how tight she is. She'll never fit that monster inside her!"

Kayda took it as a challenge. She wiggled around to get comfortable, then started pressing the head of her Daddy's cock inside her. After a few moments of struggling and grunting, the head was fully inside her. She exhaled and relaxed for a moment.

"One inch down, only seven more to go!" She said, before she started grunting and inching further onto his cock. It was so massive, Kayda began to doubt if she was going to be able to make it. By the time she got her Daddy half way inside her, tears were streaming down her face, and she was ready to give up. That is, until she heard chanting coming from the crowd.

"Kayda. Kayda. Kayda." The chant started quietly but was spreading across the room and getting louder. "Kayda! Kayda! Kayda!" Her enthusiasm was returning with each chant. Before long, the entire food court was shouting her name. She took a deep breath, and then forced herself down onto him, and the rest of her Daddy's cock disappeared inside her. The room erupted in cheer and Kayda felt a large weight lift off her shoulders. She rested there, and placed her hands on her stomach, trying to feel her Daddy's cock twitch inside her, like a mother, feeling her baby kick. She could certainly feel the tip pressed against her womb. She looked down at her father with loving eyes, and he stared back at her.

"So, how does it feel inside your daughter’s virgin pussy?" She said as she started gently sliding up and down. The room gasped at her revelation.

"You're a virgin?!" Kane said. "I thought you said you've seen a boy cum before!"

"Nope. I lied. I actually haven't even seen a cock before today, except for porn of course." Kayda said. Her gentle sliding became faster.

"Well, you're not a virgin anymore!"

"Actually, I'd say I'm a virgin until you pull your cock out." Kayda said. "So, I'll ask again. How does it feel to have your cock deep inside your daughter’s virgin pussy?"

"Fantastic!" Kane said. "I've never had a virgin pussy before. And I've never had one so young. The youngest pussy I've ever had was 20." Kane placed his hands around Kayda's waist, helping her as she bounced up and down on his cock. He looked up at all the people filming and proudly exclaimed. "I never thought I'd get the chance to fuck a 16-year-old virgin pussy. And my own daughters' no less!" Before long, Kayda was fucking as fast as her little body was able, and with the help of her father’s strong hands to pull her back down on him. They fucked like that for several minutes, but Kane wanted more. He forced Kayda's legs up, and with his massive hands, held them against her body, then stood up from the bench, still balls deep in his daughter.

With a firm grip, he fucked her in that standing position, she was so small in his hands, he almost felt like he was fucking a pocket pussy. Her juices smeared his cock, slid down his balls, and dripped to the floor. They both yelled in ecstasy with every thrust, Kayda's tits bouncing back and forth violently.

"I'm getting close, baby girl!" Kane yelled.

"Yes, Daddy! Yes! Make me your cumslut!"

"I'll cover you from head to toe!"

"No, Fill me up Daddy!" Kayda yelled. "Cum in my pussy! Impregnate me!"

Kane had no time to argue, not that he even wanted to pull out. He waddled over to directly in front of Kayda's friends and set her down on her shoulders. He began piledriving her, in full view of nearly a dozen other sixteen-year-old girls, and hundreds of others. He noticed in the last moment that Kayda still had her panties wadded up in her hand. He quickly pulled them from her grip, put them to his nose, and inhaled deeply, then he forced his cock as deep inside his daughter as possible.

Kayda could feel every moment. First, her Daddy's balls flexed as they pressed against her ass, and his cock pulsated within the walls of her pussy, and suddenly she felt a distinct warmth in her core, as her womb began to fill with her father's hot semen. The feeling was so good, she was sent into another orgasm. The muscles in her entire body tightened, the slick walls of her pussy not the least of which. Another flex from Daddy's cock came in time with another wave of clenching, and Kayda felt as though she were milking the cum straight from her Daddy's balls. She couldn't breathe from the ecstasy, and within seconds, she could feel her womb was filled to the brim.

Daddy knew the feeling well, and began pulling out of her, though the streams did not stop. As he pulled out, he gradually filled the entire depth of his daughter’s pussy, and finally, when the seal was broken, a thick glob of pressurized cum shot out of her. Some of it followed the crack of her ass, and down her back, while most of it rolled across her clit, then dropped off her mound to land squarely between her tits. Kane continued to cum, aiming his thick ropes into her gaping and overflowing cunt. After a few more moments, his aim changed, and her breasts were quickly spattered with a thick white glaze. Kayda thought his fresh cum felt like melted wax on her skin, and she loved it.

As she continued to orgasm, she forced more and more of Daddy's seed out of her. To prevent more from coming out, she placed a hand over her gap. She wasn't finally being modest, she just wanted to have as much of her Daddy inside her as possible. The next few shots from Kane's cock hit Kayda in the face. Her natural reflex was to close her eyes, and opened her mouth wide, and as soon as she did, she felt thick creamy cum cover her tongue. Yes, she had tasted her Daddy's cum before, but only after it was cold and tainted by another woman's pussy. Now she tasted it fresh, and she wanted more. She slid down from between her Daddy's legs and propped herself up.

She couldn't see, but she tried as hard as she could to catch Kane's seed in her mouth, but most of it seemed to be hitting her face, and as much as she could get was just leaking down from her cheeks and onto her lips. Kayda reached up for her father's cock, and when she finally found it, she pulled it between her lips. She could feel the pressure of each stream subsiding, but it still seemed to fill her mouth faster than she could swallow it. After she felt some escape her lips, she forced his cock down her throat. She swallowed with each pulse, again feeling like she was milking her Daddy, just with her throat instead of her pussy.

She finally got the courage to open her eyes, and she looked up at her Daddy. With milky cum covering her face, and a fat cumming cock down her throat, somehow, Kayda still looked like an innocent little girl, even after she pulled her Daddy's cock out, and let the remaining drops fill her mouth. She flaunted her slimy white prize to her father, then turned to the crowd, allowing her friends and strangers get lots of video and pictures as she swirled it around with her tongue. She squeezed and sucked every last bit from her Daddy's cock directly into her mouth, looked up and showed him one more time, and then confidently swallowed.

Kane looked down at her, covered in cum, sitting in a thick white puddle, leaking from her freshly pussy, surrounded by her friends and hundreds of strangers, and he couldn't feel prouder. "Happy Sweet Sixteen, Princess!"

Kayda smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I experimented with Public play/voyeurism in this one. Not really something I particularly care for, but I love this story anyway.


End file.
